The magic of humanity vs the technology of the covenant
by Aganos
Summary: What if Humans were never good with technology and scientific advancement? What if humans were the only known species to weld various kinds of magic? Find out here as the human race governed by the UCM (The United counsel of mages).
1. Chapter 1

I do not own halo.

This is just an into so you have a basic understanding of this version of humanity.

 **Prologue**

Earth the birth pace the of the Human race. A species like none other. Humanity has always been able to wield magic a rare gift that seems to only belong to them. However, humanity has several flaws. One they tend to only socialize in small groups. Two they have very long lifespans and they often find the secret to immortality so they very rarely need to reproduce unless they wish to. Three they seem to forever stick in medieval times. But everything changed when humanity was visited by an alien race that called themselves the Precursors.

They offered humanity advance technology and the ability to explore what lies beyond our word without the need to use astral projection. We manage the impress them with our magic and they, in turn, showered us with technology. We learned how to use their devices and visit different worlds but soon a race who dubbed themselves the Forerunners rose against the Precursors and wiped them out. Then they turned their sights to us and our magic and what technology the Precursors gave allowed to fight them off for years. However, we did not have the knowledge to reproduce the technology for ourselves so evidently we were pushed back to Earth with no working ship. We did, however, have an orbital defense system which seemed to work. If they manage to destroy that humanity would have had no choice but to give into their demands.

 **But from a human perspective, we lucked out when this parasite called the flood suddenly appeared and seemed hell-bent on killing off the Forerunners and other sentient life. But for some reason it seemed to not target us, in fact, we would aid it any chance we get. We would later discover our natural ability to use magic is what protected us from the floods infection. However, as it turns out humanity was not it's main target or a target at all. Then well to make a long story short the Forerunners used something called a halo which was supposed to kill all sentient life but humanity managed to shield ourselves but not the technology gave to us by the Precursors, basting us right back to the pre Precursor age.**

After a few thousand years we managed to repair the ships enuff to fly but then we came into contact with a group of alien races called the covenant who are hellbent on forcing us to join their little cult. Can we defeat them?


	2. Welcome aboard

**Here we go. I plan to update in a few days. I do hope it's not too confusing and if it is the next few chapters should clear that up. I love to hear others ideas or any forms of magic or creatures so if you got one you would like to see in the story please PM me.**

CCS High Conversion

The CCS High Conversion a well armed and manned covenant warship commanded by Sangheili Shipmaster named Thog 'Movamee. Today was a special day for the Shipmaster because just a few days ago he was informed that two captured humans and one unknown creature are to be brought aboard his ship. This is a rare treat constering this is perhaps the first time not one but two humans have been captured. The Shipmaster has ordered most of the warriors on the ship to the hanger and to line up by rank in order to show the humans the military strength of the covenant which will hopefully both awe and intimidates them.

The covenant has been at war with humanity and other strange creatures that seem to ally with them for about a year now. So far the Covenant seems to have the edge thanks to there warships being in a much better state then humanity's which is run completely by old AIs since they have no idea how to operate the advanced machinery. However, when it comes down to a ground conflict covenant troops have been fighting at a disadvantage more times than not. But they have had several victories due to their advanced technology and adaptability. Evidently, the Forerunners paced data about many of humanity's weaknesses and strengths including the location of Earth which they still need to find.

"Shipmaster. The incoming Phantom is sending us a trancemetion" Said a Sangheili minor operating the communications of the vessel. Shipmaster Thog 'Movamee simply nodded and stood up from his command chair.

"Open channel" Commanded the Shipmaster to his fellow Sangheili who ran the ship since.

"This is Jara 'Magumee transporting two human prisoners and a creature, permission to land?" Asked the captain of the approaching space-faring vessel.

"Permission granted." Replied the Shipmaster as he left the bridge to welcome the prisoners himself.

In the hanger, a Type-29 group transportation landed in front of a large full armed covenant invasion force. The soldiers of the covenant stood strong as the shipmaster walked through the crowd of soldiers.

meanwhile, within the ship trapped behind three different shielded cells with over fifty-three armed covenant guards are two humans and one that appears to be human in appearance. The human that seemed to draw the most attention is a huge man of monstrous proportions. His high is about 7ft 4in and appears to be from the region of Africa and judging from his traditional robe that originated in the center of the continent add to this point. His skin is covered in scars many appear self-inflicted for he is what is known nowadays as a monk of wrath.

The monks of wrath are a group of African monks who gain strength and a regenerative ability from pain. They are one of the strongest warriors humanity has to offer for the only way to defeat one is to not inflict any pain upon them.

The large man is named Bahati Ukaleq and he like his fathers for twelve generations has served as bodyguards to the Moran family in Ireland. Like all monks of wrath, he will do whatever it takes to become stronger and protect his charge at all cost.

Then we have in the cell on his left. A beautiful woman about 5ft 2in in height that appears to be of asine descent and judging from her traditional Japanese kimono helps point to that. However her unnatural beauty is only skin deep, for she is not human at all but in fact a Nure-onna. A Nure-onna is a creature that uses their beauty to lure men and women into their clutches before revealing the fact that they are really a giant snake-like creature but one thing you must remember don't ever confuse them for gorgons. They then feast upon there victim but in modern-day Earth, The Man and Monster proclamation introduced by the Precursors united Human and Monster societies.

On the cell to the right of Bahati is a young man European descent with dark brown eyes, back hair and extremely pale white skin. The man's skin is so pale in fact it appears almost corpse-like. This coincidently is related to his magic, the magic of necromancy. Necromancers even in this modern time are feared, respected and hated at the same time. In fact in recent years, there is a debate about whether necromancy is the most powerful and dangerous not combat specific magic due to its versatility and ability to both slay and resurrect armies and create of a wide variety of undead to serve a single master. There is also the fact that powerful necromancers usually become a Lich which is a horrible and nearly unkillable undead abomination capable of welding necromancy to a greater degree than any mortal.

The current necromancer among them is named Rowan Moran whose family owns a castle in Ireland and employes Bahati Ukaleq and his sister and have done so with all moberos the their family for twenty four generations.

These three were carefully released from there cells in as many restraints as possible as they were led off the ship. The first sight the three were graced with is a small army of covenant soldiers with one signal sangheili standing in front of the army, obviously in some leadership position.

"Greetings humans and other creatures, I am shipmaster Thog 'Movamee. I welcome you to the High Conversion. We will soon arrive at Holly city. But for now, each of you must be medically examined and checked for any hint of the parasite." He said with his Energy Sword on his right hip. The Shipmaster stepped out of the way and six other Sanghili minors broke formation to surround and lead their captives away since they have been proven dangerous.


	3. Check Up

Here we go finally got it out.

Rowan Moran

'Damn it this was supposed to be a well planned, smooth quest and easy payday. All we had to do was go in a capture one covenant outpost and turn its occupants into undead slaves before handing it all over to the council for a massive payday. Turns out the whole thing was a trap, the whole facility was staged so perfectly it managed to fool some of the best diviners.

'Now a group of covenant soldiers are taking us to their medical wing for examination Hopefully, they will deactivate the invisible barrier around me so I can perform my magic so we won't be the first humans captured alive by the covenant. Hopefully, they will slip up and we can escape or take over the ship' All this runs through my head as we passed through several long corridors.

The medical wing is an impressive sight. Although I have no idea how any of it works but the sight of all the glowing devices and small windows displaying words and images. There stolen power granted to them by raiding the ruins of the former bane of our existence.

. Seven Sangili dressed in long white robes. Several of them seem thinner, more petite than the others, obviously females. One of them stepped in front of me since I am first in line.

'By the gods, I have a bad feeling about this.' One of the Sanghili walked up to with some strange object the shot a purple light at me.

Then as fast as it came the light stopped. Then one of the robed aliens who by my guess is the leader of who I assume are medical staff. Pointed to a metal table "Disrobe and lie on the table face-up." He commanded.

I begrudgingly complied with his demands and got up on the table and a red light flashed several times over my body while the doctor holding a small syringe. "I am just going to take a small vial of your blood to be completely sure the parasite has not contaminated you."

I hate needles but I don't have much of a choice at the moment so I sat there nervously wile he gently grabbed my arm and took the blood sample. We outlived the Forerunners and we will most certainly outlive them.

Although I am no schooler it is common knowledge taught in every school and known to all who share the earth. That every single creature, human or monster has agreed to destroy any who would dare take up that which has dealt us a vicious wound. "The Mantle of Responsibility," I whispered to myself lost in thought.

My words seem to have gone unnoticed by the medical staff in the room as they seemed too focused on their test, none of which have been painful thus far. After a few more minutes of tests the doctor waves the nurses away. "Alright stand up and fallow Laea 'Govum'ee' she will show you where you will be staying.

I did as my capture stated, taking one look back at my comrades. Bahati had a look of fury on his face, obviously not liking the situation. I gave him a nod before Laea gave me a push. "Come human I shall take you to your quarters." she declared as she walked ahead of me while two guards stood behind me

As she leads me through the ship I have to say the place is impressive but still with a little luck there will be a way to escape.

After passing through several corridors and armed soldiers who I'm pretty sure just passed through to see if the rumors about their human prisoners are true. After a while longer, she leads me to a door that slid open to revile the covenant equivalent to an officer's quarters with a large bed, table and agent toom I assume is a bathroom.

The color theme remains different shades of purple including the sheets of the bed. I figure they are trying to treat us well as a way to buy our favor or perhaps make them feel superior. I don't know which but their so-called gods tried something similar.

I focused and try to conjure my magic but they must have something that can disrupt the flow of energy necessary for using my ability. My concentration was also infringed by the Sangheili Laea 'Govum'ee'

"If you need assistance with anything please press this button on this panel and it will link you directly to us. Please relax and remember you are not prisoners but gest and will be treated as such. She informed me as she showed me this pannel covered with buttons written in an alien dialect.

"Food will be delivered to this room shortly." She said before leaving alone to hopefully find a way to escape.

"I hope the others are having better luck than me," I say to my-self sitting on the bed with the intention of meditating.


End file.
